


Liberté, liberté chérie

by Laquila



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Gradually improing relationships, Kidnapping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laquila/pseuds/Laquila
Summary: 一场事故后，Olivier Flament和Gustave Kateb 意识到他们必须对彼此说出那句抱歉。





	Liberté, liberté chérie

当他醒来时，首先看到的是刺眼的光亮和一片茫茫的白色，随着感官的逐渐恢复，接着浓烈的消毒水味道扑鼻而来。一切的感受都在条件反射似的告诉他，这里是医院，而他是一个躺在病床上的伤员。光线太刺眼，使得昏迷许久醒来的双眼感到十分不适，于是他又闭上了眼睛，感觉到一阵阵头晕。看来自己已经睡了太久了。  
当数到30秒时，Gustave Kateb再次睁开眼睛。这回他能看见天花板上的灯，窗子两旁蓝色的窗帘，自己手上打着的点滴，病床前堆得乱七八糟的各种花和坐在病床旁边在看书的高大男人。本能告诉他这是个再熟悉不过的人，但是他竟一时想不出男人的名字。他想张口说话，却发现自己口干舌燥，只能发出一声极其细微的干哑的低吟。  
即便如此，男人还是察觉到了。他从书本中抬起头来看向Gustave，脸上不由自主地流露出平静的欣喜。  
“你醒了。”  
Gustave报以一个疲惫的微笑。他忽然察觉到门口有什么东西动了一下。他努力地侧过头去，将目光聚焦后他发现门口的男人惊讶地盯着自己。  
“Flament……”  
这次他没有任何迟疑地道出了这个名字。尽管声音还是如此细微，门口的人影在愣了一下后很快跑开了。  
病床旁的男人也扭头看向门口，随后再转回身来轻轻按了一下Gustave的手臂。  
“我去叫Olivier进来。”  
随后他快步走出病房。  
Gustave缓慢地尝试着从病床上坐起身，继续打量这个陌生的环境。病床边有两把椅子，一把上面放着先前男人……不，他现在想起来了，Gilles在看的书，另一把椅子上凌乱地放着几本杂志。Gilles刚走不久，而另一把椅子上也残存着余温。  
Gustave叹了一口气。

Olivier Flament的脑子现在一片空白，他甚至不知道现在自己在干什么，双脚自顾自地在狭长的走廊上快步前行，心中默数着自己响亮的脚步声。  
“Olivier!”  
他听见Gilles Touré在自己身后追赶，叫着自己的名字，但是他不想被对方找到，低下头，步伐越来越快。  
最后，他还是被匆匆跑来的Gilles牢牢抓住了手臂。  
“Gustave醒了，你应该去见见他。”  
“我知道了。”他仍低着头，声音很轻。  
沉默片刻。  
“你在逃跑。”  
Olivier咽了口唾沫，想挣脱开自己被攥住的手臂，但是Gilles仍不肯撒手，似乎在怕他还会逃走。  
“我没有……我还没有准备好去面对他……”  
仿佛他的嘴都不相信他所说的话，他的声音越来越轻。最后Olivier放弃了狡辩，选择了接近哽咽的沉默。

***  
一周前。  
小酒馆里的电风扇嘎吱嘎吱地转着，似乎配合着点唱机里传出的蓝调打着不和谐的节拍。酒馆里除了老板以外，只有三个人。外面天气很好，是英国难得见到的蓝天，但是气温也格外得高，酒馆老板在吧台上打了两杯冰啤酒，送到了一张坐着两个人的桌上。  
Olivier拿起啤酒杯迫不及待地灌了两口，而坐在他对面的Gustave强忍着不耐烦盯着他看。  
“基地里明明有酒馆，为什么在工作日的中午要约我到外面来?”  
Gustave边说边看了看手腕上的表。  
Olivier放下手里的杯子，忽然换上郑重其事的表情停顿了一下。  
“我有事想跟你商量。”   
“所以为什么要特地到外面来说?”   
Gustave摊开双手。  
“医生，我知道你很忙，但是这件事，对我来说也很……重要…”  
Olivier似乎很难启齿这“重要”二字。他抿了抿嘴唇，又喝了一口啤酒，又接着说。  
“你一直忙得抽不开身，但是关于这件事，我觉得我们两个需要好好谈一次……”说着，他转头悄悄看了一眼另一头在吧台上喝酒的陌生人，压低了声音。  
“好。”  
Gustave点了点头，认真地看着他。而Olivier的手指自始至终都扣着酒杯的把手，指关节微微泛白。  
他又咽下一口唾沫。  
“是关于在西非的事情……”   
这对于前不久才回复正常交往关系的两人来说，是一个禁忌的话题。这是他们多年来一切嫌隙和冲突的源头。  
他看到医生的脸色变差了，他嘴角抽搐了一下，犹豫着要不要继续说下去。  
正当在Olivier终于下定决心说下去时，一阵手机铃声似乎不合时宜地响起了。Gustave从口袋里拿出手机，看了一眼上面的号码，又不好意思地看了看欲言又止的Olivier。  
“抱歉，我必须得回基地了。”  
说罢，Gustave匆忙离开座位，留下Olivier和那杯动都没动过的啤酒。

不久，吧台上的陌生人也结账走人，酒馆老板也不知道躲到哪儿去休息了，整个酒馆里只剩下Olivier一个人，似乎大家都在用行动刻意冷落他。  
在闷头喝空两个杯子之后，Olivier拿出手机打了一个电话。在电话拨通之后听筒里传来Gilles直接了当的一个问题。  
“Olivier,你和Gustave交流得怎么样了?”  
“不怎么样……他在我刚要开口的时候就有事离开了。”   
他下意识地再想去喝一口啤酒，但是杯子送到嘴边后发现早就被自己喝空了。  
“这样啊……”他听到电话那头也叹了一口气，“只能下次再找机会了。”

***  
对于Gustave Kateb来说，连轴转的生活才能让他感到安心。即便是在周末，他也不让自己停下来。赫里福基地几公里外有一家医院，他会去那里当义工。医院总能勾起他往日时光的回忆，那时候他还是个医学生。当然，作为医生，他能比其他义工做的更多，医院里的职工们也都会尊敬地称呼他为Kateb医生。  
这天周日，他依旧准备在医院里度过，下午在安排照料完几个需要打点滴的病人后，一名护士告诉他有人在医院后门等他。  
在感谢完她的通知后，Gustave摘下口罩，向电梯走去。这个时候会有谁来找自己呢?大概率情况是他在赫里福基地的同事们。但是平常遇到这种情况大家会打电话给他。会是谁呢?他心里越来越好奇了。  
他脑海中忽然蹦出了Olivier Flament的名字和几天前在酒馆中他失意的表情。不知为何，他感到一丝愧疚。  
尽管不久前他俩才修旧如初，但是那道裂痕已经存在了太久了，仿佛是伤口上结成的一道暗红色的疤，触摸时还会隐隐作痛。他察觉出自己心底里有时还是会去刻意地避开Olivier。  
到楼底后Gustave推开沉重的后门，那里空旷的停车场上除了几辆整整齐齐停在楼宇边的救护车之外，还有一辆白色的厢式货车，看起来像是送快递用的。一个戴着鸭舌帽的快递员模样的男人手上拿了一个包裹，看见自己从后门出来之后，又看了看包裹上贴着的纸条。  
“请问是Gustave Kateb先生吗?”  
“是我。”他走近快递员。

“你还能回想起更多细节吗，Doc?”  
Eliza Cohen不断地用笔轻轻敲击桌面，目不转睛地看着坐在桌子另一头的Gustave的反应，后者皱起眉头努力地思索起来。  
“他正要把包裹给我的时候，我身后传来很响的骚乱声，我回头去看，医院侧门有很多黑色的厢式货车开进来，之后车上下来很多脸裹得严严实实的人，手里都拿着枪。这令我一时大吃一惊，我想转身跑回医院里去通知其他人赶快撤离，但是那个快递员在脑袋上给了我结实的一拳，我猝不及防地跌倒在地上。  
“随后那辆白色的快递车上下来两个全副武装的男人把我架走，等到了车厢里，他们把我的双手死死地困住，又用浸了乙醚的布把我蒙晕了。”

Olivier寄了一束花给Gustave。没有别的原因，只是因为周末出去转悠时路过花店，他觉得挺好看的，他也希望能给Gustave带去一点惊喜，顺便改善一下在他眼中自己的形象。  
“可以现在就送出去吗?”他问花店老板。  
“当然可以，只要是在这附近。”  
他付了钱，又在便签上写了医院的地址。花店老板打电话找来了一个快递员，把包在盒子里的花交给他。  
随后Olivier踱到了医院后门附近的咖啡馆，找了一个临街的位置坐下，耳朵里塞上耳机开始看杂志，时不时瞟一眼医院后门的情况。终于，在大约一小时之后，他看到白色的快递车开进了医院后门，快递员从车上取下那个装着他的礼物的包裹。又过了五分钟之后，他看到穿着一个穿着白大褂的男人从后门走出来。Olivier从杂志后门偷偷地探出眼睛看着，不禁窃喜，不知道Gustave会有什么反应，他会感到惊喜吗?  
接下来的事情却让他始料未及，马路上飞速驶来一队的黑色货车，他心下一沉，急忙丢下手里的杂志奔向马路对面。  
紧接着，Gustave在他眼前被人一拳打倒在地，随后被人拖上快递车。那辆车踩足油门极快地驶离了。  
由于这行绑架者的动作过于训练有素，这一切都在几秒内发生完毕，Olivier愣在了马路中央。  
“Quoi……?”  
他下意识用母语喃喃道。  
刚才Gustave所站的位置现在空无一物，而医院里传来怒吼和尖叫声，混杂着几声枪响。  
Olivier拿出手机，拨通电话。

***  
Gustave逐渐醒来，他发现自己坐在一把折叠椅上，周围的装潢十分干净简洁，像是什么高端企业的办公室。有一个穿着高档西装，头发用发油梳得蹭亮的男人坐在自己面前的办公桌一角。另有一个凶神恶煞的男人拿着步枪指着自己的后背。  
他尝试活动了一下僵硬的四肢，手腕先前被绑住的地方留下的红印发烫生疼，但是他发现此时自己根本没有被拘束住。  
他抬眼看面前打扮得体的男人，意识到这应该就是绑架自己的人。  
“Bon aprés-midi，monsieur.”  
对方的法语非常标准，但是Gustave知道对方不是法国人。他用英语反问道:“请问您有何贵干?”   
对方笑了一下坐到了办公椅上，用标准的伦敦音回答他。  
“不好意思如此粗暴地把您带过来，Kateb医生。但是您要知道，我们都是文明人，”他刻意去看了一眼那个拿着枪的人，对方把枪口放了下来，“我个人也很尊重医生这一职业。我们想从您这儿了解一些事情，希望您能配合。”  
你觉得我会配合吗?Gustave在心里用母语暗骂道。  
事情发生后的几个小时之内，Olivier只觉得自己如坐针毡。天知道那帮人绑走Gustave去了哪里，他们要对他做什么。一个恐怖的念头在他脑海里像秃鹫一样盘旋。  
他会不会再也见不着Gustave了。  
Olivier竭力让这个想法滚出自己的脑海，但是它一次次又重新萌芽。他贴墙站着，看着在基地里为出勤迅速做着准备的干员们，快把指甲咬出血来了。  
几天前在酒馆里他应该干脆利落地对Gustave说，他对曾经发生的一切事情都很抱歉。不，他早就应该去说的，现在他恨透了曾经自己的自负和孤僻。没有对Gustave说出的话可以即将，或者已经变成他这辈子最大的遗憾了。  
Gilles走到他身旁拍了拍他的肩，关切地看着他。  
“Gustave不会有事的。”   
  
***   
后来Gustave才得知，自己总共只被囚禁了三天，但是对他来说，感觉比三个世纪还长。  
对方向他询问了赫里福基地的很多情况，包括人员信息，训练情况，参与事件，以及顶头上司。他向绑架者明确表达了自己不会吐露半个字的决心，当然这也是对方意料之内的。穿西装的男人看似毫无保留地、真诚地告诉了Gustave他们的“神圣目标”。他们想尽自己的力来改善地球环境——但这一过程当中少不了人类的死亡，奈何需要排除人类政府给他们目标增加的阻碍。接着又给他看了很多触目惊心的数据报告。对方是个很能打动人心的演说家，又用科学家的身份试图和他建立身份认同，Gustave甚至觉得有一时刻自己被说动了。  
但是他还是什么都没有说。  
穿西装的男人在失去耐心后忽然改变了他友善、自诩“文明人”的形象。他们先对他用了有镇静效果的药剂，又挨了顿打，还好并不是很严重。Gustave心想，或许他们挑了自己绑架来的原因是觉得自己从大体意义上来说是一个医生，而不是意志坚定、身强体壮的军人。但是很明显，他们低估了眼前的这位经过GIGN严格训练的军医。  
之后，他们想出了新花招。面对巨大的强光灯，Gustave三天没有睡觉。他被绑在那张折叠椅上，身后24小时有人拿着枪指着自己的后背。  
他逐渐觉得自己的精力与生命在流逝，进入了一种意识模糊的恍惚状态，仿佛在白日做梦一样的飘飘然。他梦见了很多事情，看见了自己一生的走马灯。这时候总会有一桶冰水把自己浇醒，中断他的梦。但很快，他又能进入那个状态，接着前面未完的情节。  
他看到了2015年在西非时那栋建筑在自己眼前爆炸，变成灰尘与废墟，自己的恨与绝望也化成黑烟缭绕在污浊的空气中。他揪住Olivier Flament的衣领，对他哭喊着，但是他听不见自己的声音。  
“给我醒醒!”  
背后一个声音大吼道，同时一桶冰水从头淋到脚。Gustave打了个寒战，心跳霎时变得很快，他大口地喘息着，感觉到清晰的耳鸣声。  
“温柔点，别把他弄死了。”  
他模糊地听到不远处传来那个西装男人的声音。  
冷静下来之后不久，Gustave又陷入迷幻中。这回他任凭各种痛苦的、欢乐的回忆在眼前飘过，自己却只是旁观。  
他常看见Olivier Flament的身影在眼前出现，又消失。  
Gustave开始思考。他想起了几天前在酒馆里未说完的话和一口没喝的啤酒。Olivier到底想和自己说什么呢?或许自己永远不会知道了。虽然他一向不相信什么超自然的事物，但是此时他很希望人死后能有鬼魂的存在，那么他可以去跟Olivier说一声，关于在西非的事情，过去的就过去了吧。  
如果自己之前能说出来就好了。  
***  
不知过了多长时间——Gustave早已没了时间的概念，也不在意自己身旁到底有没有人拿枪指着自己，他只感觉自己在一个放光的白色盒子里坐了很久很久。  
他听到一声闷响，像是一个人倒地的声音，接着墙壁上冒出了一丝火星。火星往两边扩散开来，逐渐形成一道矩形的切口。几秒钟后，墙壁发出爆裂的巨响，甚至有几块残片飞溅时划伤了Gustave的脸颊。他下意识地低下头紧闭双眼，再次睁开眼睛时他模模糊糊地看到一个亮黄色的身影冲了进来。  
是一头狮子，他心想，他笑了一下。  
他看到这头狮子把自己从折叠椅上解脱出来，抱到了房间外面，并大声呼喊自己的名字。随后他眼前一黑，陷入了心满意足的睡眠。  
  
***  
“好的，谢谢你，Doc。你可以去休息了。”  
“Merci.”   
Gustave轻声道别后离开了房间，他在关上门的一瞬间迎头撞上了一个比自己高大半个头的男人。他很快反应过来这是Olivier，对方似乎有些尴尬。  
“早上好，Flament。”  
他抬头去看对方的眼睛。  
Olivier勉强露出一个微笑回了一句招呼。  
Gustave松开门把手，Olivier伸手抓住门把手，两人在沉默间交换了位置。  
“我觉得，”忽然之间Gustave开口了，使得对方停止了进行中的开门动作。“我们需要谈一下。”  
Olivier脸朝着门轻微地点了点头，但是Gustave看见了。

“我太丢脸了!”  
当Olivier回到GIGN的宿舍时他对着Gilles大喊道。他的嗓门太大，幸亏这里目前只有他们两个人。  
Gilles在煮咖啡，他回头去看刚进门的Olivier，发现他的眼眶还泛着红。  
“你知道吗，我已经不知道有多少年没有哭过了!但是就在今天，我居然忍不住在Gustave面前哭了!还像个小孩子一样哭!”  
他愤愤地把包摔在沙发上。

“当我看见你被绑走之后，我只觉得，或许我一辈子再也见不到你了……”  
他俩坐在基地附近的公园里的一张长椅上。Olivier说话时自顾自地摩挲着指甲，仍不敢看Gustave棕色的眼睛。  
“即便你被救出来了，我仍然沉浸在这种恐惧中……我觉得有些话我必须对你说出来，必须尽快对你说出来，毕竟谁也不知道下一次……”  
说到这里时他用力扣了自己的手一下。  
“我从来没有这么害怕过。”他说。  
Gustave点了点头。  
接着，Olivier慢慢抬起头，直视对方的目光。Gustave看到他在流泪。  
“Désolé……我为过去的一切感到抱歉……Je suis dé……”  
他越说越带着抑制不住的哭腔，最后索性闷头哭了起来。  
Gustave不知道为什么很释怀地露出笑容，搂过Olivier的肩膀，轻轻拍打他的后背。这时的Olivier仿佛只是一只缩在他臂弯里的小型猫科类动物。  
“我知道。”Gustave说。

Gilles给Olivier倒了一杯咖啡。  
“那你现在觉得怎么样?”他笑着问。  
Olivier接过马克杯。  
“Liberté, liberté ,chérie.”  
他喝了一口咖啡，一屁股坐在沙发上。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 您能看完这漫长的5000多字，由此我呈上最真挚的感谢。  
这是我人生中的第一篇同人文，送给我最喜欢的干员Doc和他的Lion  
灵感来源于汤姆克兰西原著中的情节，然后看完《彩虹六号》小说的那一天我晚上梦见医生被绑架了，于是决定写这篇文。
> 
> 在去年我也经历了和最好的朋友分道扬镳，但是很幸运的是，能在毕业前夕重归于好——尽管不可能像之前一样地亲密了，但是失而复得，实为人生之喜。或许我们总会欠身边的某个人一句“抱歉”，生活无常，还是尽快说出来为好吧。


End file.
